


C^2

by wind14



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Other, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wind14/pseuds/wind14
Summary: Two sisters. One endowed in her upper body, the other in her lower body.
Kudos: 16





	C^2

Ch.1

Caroline admired herself in the mirror, her voluptuous body too obvious not to lust after even for herself. Despite only being a freshman in high school, her boobs were not just the biggest in the school, but probably bigger than 2nd and 3rd place combined. Over a foot of deep cleavage meant that her torso was mostly obscured by breast, and that when choosing her outfits her most important decision was how much cleavage she should show. School and its limited selection of uniform dress code meant that she could only show around 6 inches while her button down shirt was stretched to bursting. At home though, she liked playing dress up and fantasizing about how much of her gargantuan bosom she was going to show off in college, when her assets would probably be even bigger. And she had ample time to do it, since she was disqualified from sports for “medical” reasons. Not only could a sports bra not contain her properly, but they were a real risk to other players when their bulk bounced around violently. As a result, her parents supervised her working out at home, but those 30 minute long sessions left her with tons of extra free time that sports would have otherwise occupied.

Unbeknownst to Caroline, her solo fashion show had an audience of one. The door was cracked open just enough for a certain little sister to get an eyeful of Caroline's armfuls. This little sister, Charlotte, was peeping for a variety of reasons. One, her older sister's boobs were mesmerizing. Two, she was hopelessly envious...her 13 year old body had yet to sprout anything more than tiny B cups despite the fact her older sister had already been much larger at her age. Third, she wanted to store this mental image for own use later. Unfortunately, later was making an appearance now through an obvious tent in the too-big T-shirt she liked to wear around the house. The 14 inch tent-causer was getting harder with each passing moment of staring at her older sister, and it wasn't going to go down without a fight. Charlotte sighed a little too loudly and turned to walk to her room before her tent became too ridiculous.

Caroline was preoccupied with examining every angle of herself, but not so preoccupied that she didn't hear a sigh at her door. After striking one last cleavage enhancing pose, she strode over to the door to see who it was. However, she only saw the door of her sister's room across the hall slamming shut. Had Charlotte been peeping? Well, not that she could blame her. Before she could finish that line of thought, she heard grunting from inside her sister's room. She carefully and quietly opened the door a sliver to see what kind of lewdness her sister was up to. She didn't expect to see Charlotte's nude form writhing on the bed as she jacked off a colossal cock, her eyes shut tightly while grunting with each motion. With each pump, the dick seemed to get slightly larger. Caroline also noticed that a plastic tarp had been placed over the bed and wondered why. After watching for a bit, her pussy becoming more soaked with each moment at the primal display, her little sister's now fully erect dick had begun splattering precum copiously as it was jerked wildly. Charlotte's moaning reached fever pitch and her cock widened slightly to accommodate the incoming flow. Spurt after spurt impacted the ceiling, and Caroline moaned despite herself at such virility. After a few minutes, the powerful penis ran out of steam and the shots began losing their strength until barely dribbling out of her huge cocktip.

The ceiling was dripping onto the bed constantly, and Caroline now understood why Charlotte had protected the bed with a tarp; it was covered with the young girl's output. The mostly feminine 13 year old girl hopped off the bed, her still completely hard 20 inch cock wobbling. As she grabbed a bunch of tissues from her table to clean up globs that missed the tarp, her dick started leaking fresh precum and its veins began bulging with renewed vigor. “Jeez.” She mumbled to herself, “Cleaning up is never simple, is it?” Caroline hadn't seen how insatiable her little sister's cock still was until she turned around from her trip to the table, accidentally flinging more precum all over the room. A “small” dollop landed near the cracked open door, and Caroline quickly reached down to dip her finger in and taste it. An involuntary groan coursed through her body as the incredibly lewd liquid fried her senses. This time, Charlotte wasn't in the middle of a titanic orgasm and noticed the intruder immediately.

“Sis? Is that you?”

“Um...you peeped on me first!”

“Well, sorry. I guess we're even now? Now you know why I dress like a tomboy...”

Caroline got up from her kneeling position and came into the room, in the process causing her huge breasts to careen sensually back and forth in her skimpy, well...skimpy for her, T-shirt. Despite Charlotte's bravado, her dick flexed even harder involuntarily at the subject of its desire and spurted a shot of precum. The pile of liquid landed on her sister's chest, and began disappearing despite its volume into the bottomless cleavage cavern.

“What was that for, you quick-shot!”

“S-sorry, I only started getting hard in the last year. I still can't control myself very well. Mom and Dad never talked to me about anything, so I just had to use the internet to find out what's normal.”

“I hate to break it to you, Charlotte, but nothing about what you have is 'normal'.”

“Well, I figured THAT much out. But mmmf, sorry. I'm really gonna have to let some more out. Honestly, your boobies do that to me, Sis.”

“Oh, you mean these?” Caroline smirked a little and reached up to heft her breasts. Her fingers sank into the soft mass they encountered, and she shook them in a hypnotic display.

Charlotte groaned and her dick began spraying a constant stream of precum. She quickly hopped up on the bed on the mess of her cum from earlier and frantically began jacking off again. She looked over at her sister for the visual stimulation and it was only moments before she exploded again. This time seemed even more forceful than the first time, with her fantasy made flesh in front of her. Her happy cock re-covered the ceiling and them some, a terrifying series of blasts erupting out of the 13 year old. Caroline continued fondling her breasts to show off, while Charlotte's orgasm seemed like it would never end, most of her body covered in her own output along with the bed and the floor surrounding it. The thick spunk finally began drying up after Caroline couldn't believe how long it had continued.

Charlotte lied in shock, the orgasm of her life still reverberating through her. Her cock started going soft, finally. Suddenly, her older sister's hand darted out to grab the half flaccid member. Charlotte shifted her head to see what was going on and saw that her older sister had stripped to her bra and panties. A shiver went up her spine, her almost asleep behemoth quickly reawakened, and she could feel her fluids begin replenishing rapidly.

“I think we're going to have a lot of fun, Charlotte. Provided...you can keep a secret.”

The little sister drowning in pleasure merely nodded, unable to muster words again yet.

Ch.2

“Thanks for the fun! See you later~” Caroline said languidly before slipping out the door.

She certainly wasn't going to help clean up the mess. And what a mess it was. Charlotte's poor penis was completely spent, and the evidence was coating the walls and most of the surfaces. Usually she just jacked off twice per session, but her older sister had somehow managed to keep her dick coming back for more over and over again. The sore dick was red from its exertions and Charlotte reached over to her bedside table to put some soothing lotion on it. She hadn't had to use the lotion for its intended purpose in a while because of how much precum she had begun to make lately, but now she was glad she kept it around as the cooling sensation left her sighing in relief. Now to clean up her room, she thought as she reached under the bed to pull out her stash of towels for “emergencies”.

\- - -

The next morning, Charlotte woke with full morning wood as usual, despite the previous night's excitement. She was used to sleeping with only a T-shirt on because of this happening every day. The last thing she wanted was to raise some unwanted questions because of suspicious rips in underwear. As she contemplated rolling out of bed, the door creaked open and Caroline slipped in before Charlotte had time to hide her tented bedsheets. She closed the door behind her quietly while Charlotte gulped at the sight of Caroline's gigantic tits in a negligee that could barely cover their areolae.

“My, my. What a naughty little sister you are. Didn't I take care of this issue last night?”

“N-no, it's not what you think, this always happ-”

“You mean you being naughty always happens? Oh well.” Caroline sighed theatrically, her bosom heaving and causing a visible reaction in Charlotte's even more throbbing member. “I suppose big sis will have to help you take care of it again.”

Charlotte was speechless and, though she wouldn't admit it, excited at Caroline's intrusion. She laid still as her older sister pulled the sheets off the overt 20 inch mast. It was huge, Caroline thought to herself. She could get a good look at it now in the daylight. It was covered in veins that throbbed intently and the only partially inflated cumvein was still a sight to see as it began to spew copious precum up and out of the fist sized head. Despite how raw it had looked after the night before, it was back to looking pale as the rest of Charlotte's skin besides the pink head. It was like a marble column, Caroline mused, and she knew just what physical architecture that column fit perfectly into.

Caroline took off the negligee slowly, enjoying watching Charlotte's ravenous dick spew more and more precum all over herself. She lowered her breasts to fit around the huge member and began to give Charlotte a titjob with one of the few pairs of boobs that could possibly handle the super-endowed dick. Caroline's inexperience gave way to an almost immediate orgasm. She bit her lip as she involuntarily, then voluntarily flexed her voluminous emissions out. Each geyser of cum expanded the already huge cock as the outpouring of liquid surged from deep within Charlotte's body. Caroline's breasts projected far enough from her body that she was fortunately not being blasted in the face by the forceful ejaculation from the overfull cumvein. However, the ceiling was already starting to drip again from the impacts above.

Charlotte began moaning from the pleasure despite not wanting to embarrass herself in front of her sister, and the volume of cum surged briefly. However, it was the last portion of the epic orgasm and the stream of the 13 year old's jizz thinned and was reduced to trickling down her still steel-hard shaft. Caroline stopped massaging the unnatural rod with her boobs and made as if to get up.

“Wait! Um, what are you doing, sis?”

“Well you came, didn't you? Don't tell me you want more.”

“I always come twice...and last night you did it a bunch more times. There's still a ton of cum inside me that I need to let out before my dick will go down.” Charlotte's dick throbbed in agreement as precum began pouring out again, trickling down the shaft and across the bed closer to Caroline.

“So? Do it yourself.” Caroline said haughtily, clearly enjoying teasing her little sister.

“You don't understand, I really need to shoot it all out or else...mmmmff...” Charlotte groaned deeply before leaping at Caroline. Taking her older and bigger sister by surprise, she pushed her down on the bed and starting forcefully titfucking her. Before Caroline could complain, the massive cockhead was being shoved through her incredibly deep cleavage towards her mouth. The little sister's frantic thrusting between the incomparable boobs was causing “small” blasts of precum to immediately cover Caroline's face and land in her mouth, instantly filling it and muffling her.

“Oh god, this is awesome...sorry sis...oh AHHH.” Charlotte let out a startled sigh as her second orgasm hit her quickly and her huge dick began spurting for real again. The massive piles of jism splattered her older sister's upper body, the bed beneath her, and the wall behind them. Still, her 13 year old megacock thrashed and jetted out more of her potent seed, the huge globs submerging her sister more. The flow slowed after a while and the blood filled and throbbing veins covering her cock receded as overwhelming hardness was replaced by floppy flaccidity.

“Wow, that was a great one...OH CRAP, I'VE GOTTA GET TO SCHOOL!” Charlotte leaped off the bed, toweled off her dripping dick, and quickly starting throwing on her uniform. “Sorry sis, you'll have to clean this one up...the mess is your fault anyway! Cya later~”

Caroline raised an arm to wave beneath the pile of steaming cum she'd been covered in. Her “little” sister might be more than she bargained for.

Ch.3

Charlotte hopped out of the car, and waved to her mom as she drove away. This morning and last night had been pretty exciting, but she still had to go to middle school. She sighed. School was laaaaaame. And she felt like all the other girls were starting to develop much faster than her, leaving her helpless to watch them enjoy instant popularity with greater height and bigger boobs. Meanwhile, the only thing of hers to be developing fast was her annoying penis. She sighed again. What a pain.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Sitting in social studies, Charlotte got bored of the teacher's droning voice going on about some boring group of people that she didn't care about. Before long, she found herself fantasizing about her sister, those huge breasts, and the pleasure she'd experienced with them all too recently. While she was distracted and drooled a little as she daydreamed, suddenly she felt a thump. Her cock had slammed itself up against her desk. The girl in front of her turned around in alarm, and Charlotte quickly whispered “Oh sorry, just banged it with my knee...haha.” The girl looked sympathetic and turned back around. Meanwhile, her dick was lengthening and growing as it continued to lightly shake the table with each involuntary throb and flex. What the heck? Charlotte was completely at a loss. This had never happened before, she usually let it out twice before school and she'd be alright for the rest of the day. Then again, she didn't usually fantasize about her sister's bosom for most of a class either. Charlotte's little pink panties weren't going to solve this problem, especially not with the dollops of precum beginning to thud against the floor with greater and greater frequency. Thinking fast, she leaned over her desk and pulled her hips back in an effort to shove the 20 inch liability up her collared shirt. Lifting her shirt briefly and wiggling a bit managed to get it in, but now the sticky precum was soaking her shirt beneath her sweater and getting all over her bare skin. She sighed. No other girl in the school probably had to deal with this kind of thing.

Charlotte raised her hand, and surprisingly the pontificating teacher called on her mercifully quickly so that she could be excused to the bathroom. She was forced to place her hands around her front to mask the obvious bulge...and it only served to arouse her unruly dick more. She'd probably have to change shirts. Looking both ways before entering, she slipped into the boys bathroom. No one would suspect her here. Once she stepped inside, she immediately pulled her dick back out from her shirt. Along with her dick, a pile of precum that was trapped there fell out and splatted the ground. Charlotte's tortured mind demanded she immediately begin jacking the huge dick she could barely handle with her 13 year old hands. The built up edging meant she came almost instantly, and she blasted a wall first. Frantic to try to keep the mess down to believable levels, she aimed her wild cock at one of the urinals on the wall. Maybe they could help flush some down, naive Charlotte thought to herself despite never having been inside a boy's bathroom before. A few huge spurts of white, thick cum that had somehow built up since earlier this morning quickly overflowed the urinal. Charlotte walked closer to try flushing it while her dick's blasting continued to ricochet off the urinal. However, the flushing did nothing to diminish the extremely thick cum that oozed all over the surfaces.

“Ugh, whatever!” Charlotte said under her breath, and just pointed her incessantly throbbing rod at the far wall. Her moans were sweet and feminine despite the crazy amount of her cock juice being dumped all over the bathroom. Even though it had blown huge loads twice already this morning, the girl's disproportional dick flexed mightily with its veins throbbing visibly as it expelled an even larger load all over the restroom. Charlotte continued to use both hands to rub it on each side as she let out a muffled “ahhhh” as each long shot of semen splashed the walls. Gradually, the flow lessened and Charlotte's still very hard cock trickled out the remnants of the barely adolescent orgasm. She grabbed a bunch of paper towels to wipe the inside of her shirt and chest where precum had gotten earlier, quickly dressed again, and peeked out of the restroom door to make sure no one was coming. After confirming the coast was clear (it was the middle of class, after all) she darted out after stuffing her misbehaving cock that refused to soften completely into her shirt again. It might turn out to be a looooong day.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

That evening after the last bell signaled the end of classes, a female form slinked into the records room next to the boys bathroom that now had a closed sign hanging over the handle. She turned on a computer that had been placed there, and opened today's footage folder of her secret camera. She did so enjoy young cocks, and after hearing about the state the bathroom was left in she was sure she'd find footage of some kind of jack off orgy with tons of teenage dicks. She smiled as she opened the video file.

Ch.4

Phoebe Williams didn't find what she was expecting in the video file; to the contrary, discovering something like this was completely unexpected. But certainly not undesirable. The mousy, skinny, but still quite cute Charlotte had been hiding something like this...for how long, Phoebe wondered. She rewound the video to the beginning of Charlotte's entrance into the boy's bathroom. That subtle but very present bulge in her shirt, the unintentionally sexy struggle with pulling out the too huge to be real phallus, the copious amounts of liquid her rod expelled effortlessly all over the room's surfaces: Phoebe's hand had been shoved in her pussy without even meaning to from the unprecedented visual stimulation. This was a voyeuristic jackpot, and she intended on taking this teacher-student relationship even further...

– – –

Charlotte had tried to hide her smirk when the school had announced over the intercom that they were performing an investigation into whoever had “vandalized” the boys bathroom. They probably hadn't yet discovered the janitorial closet she had covered in even more of her thick cum a little later in the day. Either way, the rest of her day had been relatively uneventful because of her boring body's unpopularity in her image obsessed age group, and her newly rebellious dick made her averse to meeting new people anyway. “Hi, I'm Charlotte. I have a huge dick despite being a girl, and I came all over two rooms in school today.” Yeah...no, she thought to herself. Speaking of which, she had never gone fully soft for the rest of the day and even on the bus ride home she was forced to hunch slightly and place her backpack on her lap so as not to worry about it. The pressure against her half hard dick encouraged its growth and a precum stain began to become visible from its renewed throbbing, though it was fortunately still invisible under the backpack for now.

As soon as the bus reached her stop, she practically sprinted off the bus while still holding the backpack in front of her. Even so, drops from the precum stream that trickled down her hard cock littered the floor of the bus as she went past. As the bus left, she finally released the pressure on her backpack. Immediately, Charlotte felt her dick shoot further up and she felt some precum begin hitting her neck and chin. Realizing how serious her state was, she hurried home across the street. She knew only her sister would be home because she had a car and her parents would be at work right now, so at least she'd be ok once she got inside. She rang the doorbell expectantly while her precum began shooting out rather than just oozing. Caroline opened the door in some lingerie specially tailored to fit her bosom, though “fit” didn't really describe the overflowing breasts that strained and exceeded her top easily. “Sis, why are you wearing something like that...I'm gonna...” Charlotte's cock began throbbing intensely on its own despite not even being touched, the visual stimulation enough for completion. “I was just trying some things on, are you okay? Are you gonna blow your load at the doorstep, you naughty girl?” Caroline leaned over a bit, showing off the fact that her silky top probably only contained 1/3 of her huge breasts. It was just too much for poor Charlotte, and her cock shot out its fifth load of the day with unprecedented vigor.

The first blast hit Charlotte in the chin and splattered everywhere around her, splattering the porch and the lawn near the door. By the time the second shot arrived Charlotte had the presence of mind to push her dick down as far as she could and fired an enormous load all over Caroline and her surroundings inside the house rather than outside. Caroline recoiled in surprise at first, but as she did she was struck by the next forceful jet of spooge her poor little sister couldn't restrain and she lost her balance. Charlotte stepped into the house and closed the door behind her with one hand while continuing to hold her rebellious dick down with the other so as to continue covering her sister with shot after shot of her copious load. Charlotte had difficulty concentrating as she felt tons of fluid gush out of her dick, but every time she snapped out of her reverie to see more of her sister's sexy globes matted with her cum and more of the floor and walls around them splattered, she felt her rod flex even harder in arousal and even stronger shots would pour out. Eventually, her arousal lessened enough for the minutes long orgasm to finally end after a few last weak shots dribbled out. There was barely any visible floor in the entryway that wasn't covered in a thick layer of cum, not to mention the walls, ceiling, and Caroline's body.

“Jesus, Charlotte. It's a good thing the floor is tile. Can you imagine trying to clean this up on carpet?” Caroline spat out some cum and wiped it off her face as she made the expected sarcastic comment. “I don't think it's time to clean up yet, sis.” Charlotte nonchalantly responded. Caroline looked up with new newly cleared vision to see that Charlotte's unrealistic penis was not only still completely hard and throbbing, but a new thick precum drip connected its head to the floor with a constant stream. It flexed on its own every few moments, clearly aching with need to empty itself again. Charlotte clearly felt that need as well and despite cumming 5 times already today, one of which was a huge load that ended only seconds earlier, she felt full to bursting with thick semen she needed to unload. And she knew just where to unload it. Even thinking about it made her flex her indomitable dick so hard a rope of precum disrupted the persistent drip and ruined Caroline's initial attempts to clean herself off.

“Sis, I need to use your boobies again. I've been thinking about them all day, and it even caused me to make a little mess in school! Pleeeeeeease.” Charlotte pleaded cutely. Caroline smirked despite herself at the paradoxical cuteness paired with such a powerful shaft. “Ok, ok. But only because you asked nicely. I'm going to have to wash this bra and panties set pretty seriously after this...” She reached behind her and unhook the incredibly strained bra. The moment she unhooked it, Caroline let go and the bra was pushed aside on its own by her freed breasts. Reaching down, she hefted them to jiggle them a bit to taunt Charlotte. Needing no other encouragement, Charlotte practically leaped onto her and began titfucking her older sister ravenously. The day had come full circle, but this time Caroline was much better prepared for the difficulties of accommodating her younger sister's indomitable cock and its constant output.

– – –

Satiating her younger sister took another 20 minutes and 3 more area splattering orgasms. Fortunately they had moved to the bathroom after the titfuck in the entryway at Caroline's insistence, or else the cleanup would be much more difficult. As it was, the bathtub and sink were both full of thick cum that would take time to drain, not to mention the floor from the entryway to the bathroom and every other surface in the bathroom itself dripping with Charlotte's only slightly reduced output each time. There were also 2 trash-bags filled with the last of her waning cum after the bathroom had been too covered and filled for anything more. Once Charlotte had finished cumming for the last time and practically collapsed to the ground in a heap, Caroline carried her exhausted body up to bed and tucked her in. Charlotte's penis had returned to its tiny flaccid size after its exertions, there being little evidence of its earlier size. Caroline had 30 minutes before their parents got home to clean things up, so there was no time to waste.

– – –

30 minutes later, Caroline had managed to clean the surfaces and tried to mask the strong scent of Charlotte's intense semen with liberal use of air freshener. The scent alone had been enough to make Caroline wet and feel faint from the overwhelmingly masculine odor at first, especially since it had been permeating the air for some time. She placed a “DO NOT ENTER (plumber came by)” note on the downstairs bathroom door and headed upstairs to check on Charlotte. What greeted her was a hugely tented cover with a spreading stain at the tip. Charlotte was snoring softly, but the shape that was clearly her huge and hard dick was twitching every few moments and moving the cover with it. Caroline gulped at the realization that Charlotte's nap had only been for 30 minutes and yet who knows how many new massive loads were ready to be shot out of her re-energized cock. Accidentally “awakening” her younger sister had probably been a mistake on multiple levels. She sighed and closed the bedroom door just as she heard their parents come home. She rushed downstairs and placated her parents regarding the bathroom and told them not to disturb Charlotte's nap. She explained her little sister was “really tired from school today.” Her parents seemed to accept that story and started prepping for dinner together.

Caroline sighed in relief at things being under control for now, and went back upstairs. She had put on a bathrobe over her voluptuous nude body, but she wanted to change into something a bit more decent for dinner with her family. As soon as she closed the door to her room, she heard an unexpected knock. Charlotte was standing there sheepishly, holding a pillow to her chest with one arm and rubbing her eyes with the other. “Hey sis, can we talk for a minute?” Caroline overcame her surprise at the nap ending so soon quickly. “Sure, I just need to get dressed.” Charlotte looked suddenly more awake. “W-wait! I don't want to have even more trouble so please wait until afterward. I'm not sure what to do about this...” Charlotte removed the pillow, revealing her shirt being dominated by her extremely hard cock and soaked by streams of precum. “My dick only started getting this big and shooting stuff a few months ago, and I always made big messes...but ever since last night it's starting to feel different! I let out as much of my stuff as I could earlier with you, but when I woke up it was like this again! I'm scared...I mean I had a lot of fun with you, sis, but I don't know what to do about my thing now.” As Charlotte talked animatedly, her dick wobbled wildly and spurted more precum against the inside of her shirt as if to support her point. Caroline felt a rare moment of sympathy and embraced her sibling in a sisterly hug. Or so she intended, but her massive breasts couldn't be contained by her bathrobe during a hug and were visibly squeezed up in addition to the covered parts of her bosom practically engulfing her little sister's head. The stimulation was immediate for the quick firing Charlotte and her greedy dick that had already been eager to fire more of its output since partway through her nap, and she unintentionally began firing jets of cum up through her flexing cumvein. Some dripped to the ground after coating her shirt, some struck her face, and some matted the underside of her big sister's all encompassing breasts.

Caroline said softly “Try to control it. See if you can stop yourself.” Charlotte closed her eyes and gritted her teeth in order to try and battle her body's relentless seeking of pleasure. By clamping down and trying not to think about her sexy sister, she was able to at least reduce the flow significantly from earlier. The orgasm ended in only 45 seconds, a tiny one for her. Caroline continued “If you can get used to this kind of stimulation, you'll be able to be fine during school. I can help you take care of things at home, but we should limit how much you let out per day. After all, saving some of those nutrients will probably help you grow a bit in...other areas.” Charlotte had been groaning at most of Caroline's sound but difficult advice, but she perked up at the last bit. Caroline smirked at her obvious manipulation of Charlotte's complex about her body. People operate on incentives, after all. “Now let's see if you can bring this big boner of yours down to size without making a crazy mess.” Charlotte's mood returned to despair. Cumming incompletely like she just had meant she hadn't really done anything to reduce the vast amount of fluids her body had just refilled for the specific purpose of shooting as much out as possible. Thinking about not just refusing to let out all the cum, but also to make her boner die down and not even let her thick precum steadily drip was agonizing. However, her sister was definitely right, and she did want to have a more grown up body...learning to control herself was likely for the best even if it wasn't nearly as pleasurable.


End file.
